chalek future
by moneylovelife
Summary: when valentina hires a mai physcic to reveal chloes future she starts to think about who she really is in love with PLZZ read it sounds weird but its my firs fic idk y i rated it T
1. Chapter 1

Valentina had hired a psychic to tell me what my future is but I wasn't prepared for what she was about to tell me. It was just me, Alek. Jasmine, and of course Valentina. "now I will tell u 3 things about your future" said the lady " you will unite the mai and human but u will risk a life" I just nodded at that " you will reconnect with your father " I smiled at that " you will find a way to kiss humans witch will lead to you choosing to either be with Brian or him " and she pointed at Alek who had a really angry look in his eyes angry enough for his eyes to turn into slits. When she left Valentina told me that Xavier was not killed by me it was killed by that scarfaced creep. I was relieved but disappointed THE NEXT DAY: I told Amy about everything that had happen yesterday "you should totally be with Alek loves you "she said I just looked at her and told her "but I love both of them and I think I may love Brian eve more than Alek " after school jasmine came in the store "Hey jaz " I greeted but she didn't look to happy it turns out that Alek has asked to go back to London I stood there jaw dropping "when did he ask and why " I asked she answered "he asked after he heard the conversation between you and Amy and he didn't want to interfere with the live life with you and your human he's packing right now so if I were you id get there now" I told Lana ill be back and ran as fast as I can to go to alek. **I know it kinda sucked but its my first story so i need ideas of what will happen and i need reveiws im new to this so please help me out**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got in the apartment I ran straight to alek's room it was nice.

Alek" he looked at me while trying to put clothes in his bag he isn't look to happy to see me "What do u want" he said sharply, I could feel the anger in his voice "I want you to stay that's what I want" I got no answer I know I hurt him but I want him to stay he was not only my protector and friend I….loved him. "I'm sorry but I can't do that" and he just left

3 MONTHS 6 WEEKS 3 DAYS LATER "Chloe can I talk to you" asked jasmine I nodded "Alek's coming back today and I was wondering if u liked to come with me to pick him up from the airport. I thought about this I thought this would be nice I was don't with Brian and I loved alek so I told jasmine ill b joining her

AT THE AIRPORT I saw Ale looking hot as ever with a girl by his side she was my height, straightened hair , black eyes, and I knew she was mai. I thought wow t months in London and you already found someone great. She was wearing a black tank top, and dark washed skinny jeans and I noticed she had some sort of necklace that had a promise ring on it, just great. They came closer "jasmine this is Jo"... "Jo this is jasmine shell be staying with us for a while" he looked at me and smiled "Jo this is the unite Chloe"..." Chloe this is my


	3. Chapter 3

"my sister" alek said I was so relived I thought they were dating I should of noticed they both had the same dirty blonde hair. AT THE APARTMENT I went into alek room when he was unpacking "alek can we talk" he just looked at me with no expression and let out "sure" "after you left I told Brian we cant hang out anymore and I cant see him anymore" "you know you did have to do that" he said and it was followed by his beautiful smirk. So you want to go out sometime I thought about for a minute then nodded "How about tonight. Me, Amy, Paul and Jasmine are coming over to watch movies and play truth or dare but with a twist "what's the twist" he asked I leaned in and whispered in his ear "If you don't do it you have to strip" then I just left the cocky boy there with a smirk on his face THAT NIGHT CHLOES HOUSE Amy was first I knew something was up she had a sinister smile on her face so her question are going to be very sexual. "Alek truth or dare" she asked he thought for a moment then he answered "dare' "I dare you to….. **(I wanted it to go longer but I still kept thinking bout the season finally so 2. things 1 I need truth or dare questions and 2. should I make anotha story where the season finale never happened or 1 where its an aftermath**


End file.
